La manzana de L
by lori777
Summary: Ryuk tiene hambre, L come una manzana, y Ligth tambien tiene "hambre". L x Ligth. Yaoi


**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba&Takeshi Obata**

**Advertencia: Yaoi Light x L**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también :)**

**La manzana de L**

Era hermosa, perfecta. Los colores que emanaban eran la prueba de su madurez, y al morderla desprendía una deliciosa fragancia, y corría por la marca un sabroso jugo. El pobre shinigami "aburrido" Ryuk estaba retorciéndose no solo de la abstinencia obligada sino de la envidia mientras que Yagami Light solo clavaba la mirada como perdido en una nube, y L masticaba con suavidad. Con pequeños movimientos, L se proponía a disfrutar tan dulce manjar obligado por Watari (él hubiera preferido una manzana encaramelada). Ryuk no resistiría mucho para lanzarse contra L y robarse eso que a lo que se ha hecho un tanto adicto.

Light sabía en la posición en la que se encontraba, sino hacía algo pronto, Ryuk echaría todo a perder por la manzana de la discordia, esa temible tentación. L era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que sintió una fuerza extraña en su boca, un empuje, alguien mordía su manzana al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y sostenía su mano para mantener firme aquel contacto. Era Light el agresor contra su manzana. L intentó sacar la manzana de su boca pero los labios de Light se lo impedían, pronto L moriría de asfixia, o eso pensó hasta que Light sujeto la manzana, junto con la mano de L, un poco lejos y se dedico a lamer el fino cuello de L, mientras que son su mano libre, viajo por debajo de la camiseta de L, palpando cada centímetro de su torso. Cuando Light se aburrió del torso de L, bajo su mano a dominios prohibidos. L intento detenerlo pero Light tomo su mano e introdujo sus largos dedos en su boca para mordisquearlos un poco, L se sonrojo por primera vez.

El delicioso manjar aún estaba suspendido entre las manos de L y Light, aún a pesar de que el castaño prodigio estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Solo soltó el preciado tesoro cuando la mano de L quería su libertad, y necesitaba su otra mano para someter al investigador. La manzana rodó por los suelos hasta un punto lejano donde Ryuk, como perro callejero en busca de su alimento, se lanzó como rayo sobre el bocadillo a medio comer. El shinigami se quedo como estatua viendo a su "protegido" y al otro tipo.

_«Comida con entretenimiento»_ pensó dando mordiscos pequeños a su único alimento en el día.

L fue trasportado hasta la cama de Light, en aquel cuarto que compartían aún. Las ropas fueron despojadas de su cuerpo y Light cubrió sus ojos con un pedazo de sabana que él mismo rasgo, para L todo era un misterio, o quizás no; aún esa situación podía pensar con claridad sobre la identidad de su enemigo, aunque formulo en su mente varias teorías ninguna encajaba. L podía sentir la fría piel de Light, él también se había desnudado.

— _Tócame…_— susurró el castaño al oído del azabache, L obedeció.

Más tímido que Light, inexperto por ser esta su primera vez con el contacto humano, intentó imitar a su compañero, uso sus manos para señalar el camino, y su boca para recorrerlo por segunda vez. Light debía estar ocupado en evitar que L mirara a donde Ryuk comía la manzana pero el placer infundido por las manos de L lo distraía, cansado de ser dominado por el investigador, Light decidió tomar el control otra vez. Tomo a L con fuerza de las muñecas imprimiendo su marca, y lo giró, lo que pasó después de eso, el lector debe imaginarlo por si mismo.

_«…__**O.o**__… eso debe doler mucho *__**much, much**__*»_ pensó Ryuk cuando su espectáculo termino. (N/A. pequeña pista xD).

Ambos hombres descasaron en la misma cama, pero pasado un rato, Light se levanto para bañar a L, el mayor no quería hacerlo, todo su cuerpo dolía. Dentro de la tina, L parecía un niño, Light se divirtió con ese pensamiento, en realidad el gran investigador del mundo y el nuevo dios eran tan solo unos niños caprichosos.

— Siento pena por Misa-san — comentó el azabache, — debe estar adolorida todo el tiempo — agregó, ese comentario hizo reír a Light.

— Ella no sabe nada… no entiendo el "porque" pero prefiero hacer esto contigo — dijo el castaño muy sincero, tan sincero que ni él mismo creía en eso.

— Light-kun… — el investigador se sonrojo.

Horas más tarde, el equipo de investigación regresó, encontraron a L recién bañado, el primero en poner el grito en el cielo fue Watari, el anciano se acercó a su protegido y tomo sus manos para ver más de cerca sus muñecas, la marcas de las manos de Light aún eran visibles, el padre de Light se acercó a mirar, y suspiró.

— Salimos por un momento, y al regresar que encuentro… se pelearon de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? — exclama el señor molesto, en cierta forma era gracioso porque regañaba a L y a su hijo como su se tratara de unos niños.

— Lo siento padre, no volverá a pasar — dijo Light fingiendo arrepentimiento. Por fortuna, Ryuk estaba cooperativo y él shinigami se deshizo de los videos que prueban lo que en verdad ocurrió.

— Bueno, bueno… dejando eso a un lado, — interrumpió el más torpe del equipo, el joven Matsuda, — ¡disfrutemos un poco! ¡Compré pay de manzana! — exclama con alegría mientras trae unas bolsas, L se sonroja en el acto y Light desvía la mirada, mientras que a Ryuk se le hace agua la boca por probar los pedazos de manzana contenidos en el postre.

L fue el primero en sentarse y coger un pedazo, después de comerlo sonrió para si mismo, — Me encantan las manzanas — exclamo con alegría, el resto del equipo se sintió con libertad de tomarse un descanso. Light tomó asiento junto a L, y cogió un pedazo.

— A mí también me encantan las manzanas — dijo más para L que para el resto, el investigador estaba feliz.

El único que sufrió fue Ryuk porque no volvió a comer manzanas en el día.

**FIN**

**P.D. **Coman frutas y verduras… en especial manzana, les recomienda el Dr. Ryuk xD

_**Lori777**_


End file.
